To Get Back
by lovejag
Summary: Sequel to To Walk Away. Mac's new job has repercussions. HM! Epilogue! Please rr!
1. Surviving

"To Get Back" prologue  
Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me, but to DPB, CBS, and cast and crew.  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "To Walk Away." It probably be best to read that first before starting this one. Previously, Mac had transferred out of JAG into the CIA after coming back from an undercover investigation. This is about 3 months later.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in Afghanistan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked over at her companion, and noticed that she had passed out. She didn't know how much longer she would survive if she didn't get help. In the back of the truck lay the only other survivors of the bombing. All she knew was to get to safety, and her own injuries were slowing her abilities to drive. The nearest hospital was at the American military base. As long as she could make it there they knew they would be safe.  
  
'Got to get to safety. Got to get to safety,' she reiterated in her mind over and over again trying to give herself the reserve to last when unconsciousness was fighting to take control of her. There was no way she was going to allow herself to die in the middle of the desert.   
  
Her fear grew as she noticed the gas gauge was quickly lowering to empty. She knew nothing about the distance left to get to the base. Her companion would have known if she had been awake. There was nothing to do, but keep going toward her destiny. Praying that she would get close enough to be discovered by people on the base.  
  
The truck would only make it for another half hour before it ran out of gas and sputtered to a stop there in the middle of the desert. The mountains surrounded her on each side, and the only road led forward in front of her with safety on the other end.  
  
There was no possibility of being found so she slowly moved out of the truck. She would have to go get help on foot. There was no way that any of the others would survive a trip across the desert.  
  
She prayed for the energy to make it, but that she would not be found by anyone but an American. She knew that if she were caught out here by an Afghani she would be in trouble with being out of an abaya and no identification to show that she was an American.  
  
Soon she found herself barely able to stand as she fell forward to the ground, and got up several times before trying to move on. Destiny wasn't for her to make it to base, she collapsed on the ground with one last yell for help for any hope of being heard. She knew it was useless as everything went black in her world.  
***********************************  
  
Same place  
30 minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gunny, come here there's something you got to see," cried out Sergeant Wilkins.  
  
"What is it, Sergeant? We need to get back to base," called back the Gunny.  
  
"Its a truck down below on the road. There is no sign of anyone else. I think we need to check it out."  
  
"Head down there and report back on your walkie-talkie."  
  
The site in the truck was nothing like he expected. In the passenger seat lay one woman unconscious, but she was breathing very slowly. Checking in the back he found even more bodies that were severely injured. He was sure most of them had died waiting for help. There was no sign of a driver anywhere near or in the truck.  
  
"Gunny, we got injured and casualties here. They need to get to the base hospital. We'll need to call the base for a helicopter. The truck is out of gas which would explain why it was left here."  
  
After getting a message to the base the Gunny came down to the truck to inspect the situation himself. The lady in the front seat seemed familiar to him. Leaning over to check for a pulse he soon recognized the woman. The helicopter had finally arrived, and they took her out of the truck to be put on a stretcher. The woman looked up at the Gunny, and she tried to speak one last time before she went back unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she tried to croak out one last word, but no sound came out of her.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Dreams and Reality

"To Get Back" 1/?  
By Rita Widmer  
  
All important info. is available in the prologue. ~~ = dreams  
************************************************************************  
  
0808 Zulu   
Harm's Apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Harmon Rabb Jr. stood at his stove stirring his latest concoction of pasta for dinner that night. Mac was going to be coming over for their semiannual Friday night dinner that they had since she transferred out of JAG. There were times when one was gone on assignment they would rearrange their dinner.  
  
Hearing the knock at the door, he went to open and found a smiling Mac. He gave her his best flyboy smile which he knew made her knees go weak. "Come on in, Mac. Dinner is almost ready. Did you bring the movie?"  
  
She walked in and handed him her coat. "I'm starving! I don't think I've had time to eat since yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Go sit down and take a break. You need to eat more often. Do they have you on a new case?"  
  
"I can't tell you much, but it will be a vital case that will take me away for even months out of the country."  
  
He turned to look at her directly as he stopped setting the table. "And you weren't going to tell me you are leaving for months?!"  
  
"I was going to tell you tonight. You've been out of town most of this past week, and I only found out on Monday. There is nothing for you to do in this case. I have a new partner that is training beside me. She has a lot of experience in this area."  
  
"I just want you to be safe, Mac. Come on dinner is set. I don't want you to faint on me."  
  
They enjoyed dinner in a companionable silence. Each with their own thoughts of what was to come in the next few months. After dinner they went and watched the movie Mac brought. Later that night, Harm was opening the door before he finally spoke what was on his mind.  
  
"Will I see you before you leave?"  
  
"I will be by before I leave unless you are out on a case. I'm still in training for it so don't worry so much about when I'm leaving."  
  
His hand by its own violation went to her face. "Just promise me, you will come back to me when its all over."  
  
"I can't promise you that, Harm. I can only try."  
  
"That's all I can ask."  
  
"I need to go. Good night Harm." She leant up towards him, and gave him a light kiss on the lips before heading out the door.  
  
"Night, Mac." Touching his lips at the memory of hers on his. ~~  
  
Harm woke up with the worst feeling in his heart. It felt empty. It was like all the love he ever felt was missing, and now it was an empty shell of its old self.  
  
"Sarah, you can't leave me now. Please!" Harm cried out in some strange sense of hope that she would hear him and fight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Same time  
Base Hospital in Afghanistan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Sarah Mackenzie walked around the little school where she was watching over the kids. A sense of fear was coming over her as she walked. Something was going to happen, but no one knew what was to come.  
  
She could hear an airplane fly over her head, but paid no attention to it. Until she felt the blast hit the building, and she took cover as best she could as debris flew at her. The pain was trying to take her to unconsciousness, but she knew she had to fight it. There were survivors to find and rescue.  
  
There was little of the building left as she tried to get up from underneath the debris. Every where she turned she found dead bodies. She started to wonder if somehow she was the only survivor.   
  
Finally, she came upon her partner who lay stunned on the ground. Mac helped her up and get her stable, and in Farsi told her to go see about finding a truck. They would need to get to the nearest hospital for any chances of survivors making it. The pain was getting stronger as she dug around the debris hoping for any chances, but she found a few survivors that were unconscious.   
  
For many it was too late as she found bodies of the students there. Children that were so young and innocent who would never know why her people were fighting, and why they had to die for the cause.  
  
Mac took a moment to catch her breath. The tears threatened to fall unbidden. It was too much to see the dead bodies.   
  
'You are a marine, and you have to save anyone still alive.' Mac ordered herself.  
  
There was no one left alive in the building. Heading out she found that the whole team had been devastated by the bombings. Mac searched for survivors and her partner came with the only truck she could find that was in decent shape to drive.  
  
With both of them working together they worked to get them comfortably in back of the truck, and Mac got in the passenger seat. Slowly Mac went unconscious as the pain overtook her. She wondered if she would ever see another day. ~~  
  
As the dream ended the low buzz of the machines surrounding Sarah Mackenzie went into a frenzie as her heart rate lowered until the machine showed a straight line. The alarms going off sent in the doctors and nurses to try to rescue her before it was too late.  
  
TBC...  
  
And this probably will be the last bit you will get for at least another week. I'll be on spring break, and won't be near a computer very often to write. Please could I get some reviews. It makes me write faster! I'll give you Webb and Gunny next time. 


	3. Calling

"To Get Back" part 2  
Rita Widmer  
  
All important info is available in the prologue. This is taking place during Mac's scene from the last part.  
************************************************************************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pounding of Harm's heart left him breathless as he tried to calm himself down. He tried to convince himself that nothing happened to Mac. She was going to come home to him safely. After failing to use his lawyer skills on himself he knew he had only one choice, but to find out the truth. There was only one man that he knew that could tell him.  
  
The phone ringing on the other line was no answer, but finally the familiar greeting came over the line.  
  
"Webb," sleepily Webb greeted into the phone.  
  
"Webb, this is Harm. I need to know what's happened to Mac!" cried Harm.  
  
"Can't this wait for the morning?"  
  
"Something's happened to her, and I need to know."  
  
"You probably know more then me, Harm. I'm not working with her on this investigation. I haven't worked with her since we worked together."  
  
"You've got to find out. I know she was on an investigation, but...but I can't explain it but something has happened."  
  
"I will try in the morning. There is nothing I can do now. Go back to sleep, and as soon as I know something I will call you."  
  
"Webb there's got to be a way to find out something!"  
  
"There is no option. Go back to sleep. She's probably just fine, and you are worrying yourself over nothing."  
  
Harm tried to choke back the tears that were threatening. "If something happened to her, I'll go after the man that did this to her."  
  
"Rabb, calm down now. Nothing's happened. Good night." Webb hung up the phone before getting a response from Harm.  
************************************  
  
Webb's Home  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was no going back to sleep for Clayton Webb that night. It seemed destiny was to go without it. It wasn't even a moment later after hanging up that his phone would ring again.  
  
"Webb!" cried annoyed Clay answered the phone.  
  
"Sir, this is Gunny Sergeant Galindez. Sorry to wake you, but I need to relay some information to you."  
  
"I was already awake. What is it?"  
  
"It is about Colonel Mackenzie. She was found unconscious in the passenger seat of a truck full of what looks like other survivors of a bomb. The driver still has not been found."  
  
"What is her condition, Galindez?"  
  
"She survived surgery, but they are not promising anything to me about her chances of living."  
  
"Keep me updated on her condition. I want to know everything. Is there any investigation going on about what happened?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They will not let me take part. I believe the CIA is behind it all."  
  
"Mac was undercover for the CIA. Try using my name to get into the investigation. I'll try to get to Afghanistan as soon as possible. I want to know what happened now."  
  
"Will you be informing Commander Rabb?"  
  
"He's my next phone call. Now go find out what's happening, and get back to me." Suddenly, the alarms could be heard over the phone line. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's coming from the Colonel's room." Gunny was soon on his feet rushing to her room to find out what was happening, and completely forgetting about Webb on the phone.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Gunny's Mission

"To Get Back" part 3  
By Rita Widmer  
  
All important info. available in the prologue.   
*************************************************************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
Afghanistan  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunny stood watching in shock. The doctor was yelling at the nurse to do something, and the game went on trying to get Mac's heart to start again. His gaze fixed upon the screen hoping to see any sign her heart was working again. It was straight as an arrow.   
  
Then there it was the beeping. The heart had started up again after all the work the doctors did to save her. She was alive for now, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The doctor watched the man as he stood frozen in shock. He didn't know the connection the two had, but it was obvious the man cared.  
  
"She's all right, Gunnery Sergeant." He tried to reach out to the man.  
  
Gunny looked up, and nodded at the man that he understood. He noticed the phone still being held in his hand.  
  
"Sir are you still there?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I'm still here. What happened?" answered Webb.  
  
"They were able to save her. She's made it this far."  
  
"Thank god for that. I'm heading out there on the next plane."  
  
"Yes sir, and I'll keep you updated. Night sir."  
  
"Night."  
************************************  
  
Off-base  
Afghanistan  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunny stood over the dead body. There was no identification on the women, but by the looks of her clothes and injuries she probably was in the same blast that Mac was in. The road was clear of landmines so it was unlikely she had been hit by one and she would not have been able to walk far.  
  
He covered the body, and prepared to get it back to base. There probably was only one person that could identify her and that was Mac but she was incapable for now.  
  
"Sergeant, do you know what's happening with the investigation of the bombing?" asked Gunny.  
  
"All I know is it looked like they were aiming specifically towards the school. There are no clues on who did it or why. Though they believe it might be some member of the Taliban, but everything is up in the air."  
  
"I want to be part of the investigation. Who do I talk to?"  
  
"That would be Commander Krivetz. He is in charge."  
  
"Thanks Sergeant. Will you keep watch over her until they get her prepared to be sent back? I'm going to see about getting a ride to the site."  
*************************************  
  
Bomb Site  
Afghanistan  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horror left behind from the bomb blast was more then even Gunny knew how to handle. All around him lay the dead in parts waiting to be identified if possible. He knew they hoped to find some evidence on who did it, and if it was a suicide mission to find the body.  
  
Whatever hit the town had nearly destroyed it to pieces with few remnants of buildings standing up. The death toll would be high, and no known reason for it to happen. There was only one possible clue, and that was Lt. Colonel Mackenzie who lay in a hospital bed unconscious. He didn't even know why she was there and alone.  
  
Gunny needed answers now before Webb arrived demanding to know all that happened. From the description he was given he easily found Commander Krivetz at the center of the town. He boldly walked up to the man with determination to get into the investigation. He saluted the Commander before greeting him.  
  
"Sir, Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. I'm here on the request of Special Agent Clayton Webb."  
  
"Is the government trying to take over my case, Gunnery Sergeant?"  
  
"No sir. Mr. Webb has a special interest in this case, and wants all he can get. He asked me to do all possible to find out what is going on, sir."  
  
"Does he now? If he wants to take over this case then have him come here, and tell me himself or stay away from my investigation. Dismissed."  
  
Gunny stood at attention and turned to walk away. He was dismissed by an officer, and   
he had no choice but to head back to base. For once in his life he hoped the men aboard his transport back would be gossipers, and be willing to talk to him.  
  
'Something is better then nothing,' Gunny thought to himself.  
************************************  
  
On transport  
An hour later  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunny had spent the last hour walking around trying to get some grasp on the situation without getting into trouble, but he could not find anything. He noticed two other men already on the ship with body bags that were being sent to the lab at the base.  
  
The men were rapidly chatting in low voices as they were preparing for flight back to base not noticing the man that entered into the helo.  
  
"I heard that the government might have something to do with this," one man said a little too loudly at the thought of what he was saying.  
  
Gunny stood in front of him stunned as he looked at the man. The men finally noticed their superior standing over them and quickly came to attention.  
  
"What was that boys?" asked Gunny.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Crashing

"To Get Back" part 4  
By Rita Widmer  
  
All important info is in the prologue. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming please.  
************************************************************************  
  
On Transport  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunny watched the men very closely waiting for one to give him the truth. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"The Commander said he was confronted by a Gunny saying he was there to represent the government, and wanted to know everything."  
  
"That was me. The government was not the cause of this accident. I can tell you that, but I know nothing else." Gunny got comfortable for the flight and hoped for a smooth quick ride back to base.  
  
************************************  
  
On base  
~~~~~~  
  
Webb got off the helicopter, and was waiting for his passenger to follow him off. He had tried to send notice to Gunny when they would arrive, but he was no where in sight.   
  
"Where's Gunny?" asked Harm as he got out of the helicopter behind him.  
  
"Hopefully, try to find out what happened, and couldn't get back. Why don't you get on to the hospital, since we know that's where you want to be and I will go find Gunny."  
  
"Thanks Webb."  
  
"Just make sure she is all right. It won't be long before she'll be back home safe with you."  
  
"I can only hope. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."  
  
*************************************  
  
On transport  
15 min. later  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunny was shaken awake by a toss of the helicopter. He was about to get comfortable when the helicopter dipped.  
  
"Get ready for emergency landing. We've been hit!" cried one of the pilots in front.   
  
Gunny could feel the helicopter quickly dropping from the sky. He looked at the other men with him, and knew they were all thinking the same thing. Would they survive the crash?   
  
The darkness over took him soon after impact, and there was no more thought as he gave into unconsciousness.  
  
************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm sat next to Mac's bed. She was being kept sedated so her body could recover from her injuries. There was nothing he could see that wasn't either wrapped up or bruised. When he had entered it took all his will not to get sick. The doctors vowed to him that everything was looking good. She was a survivor, and they had high hopes.  
  
He wanted to talk to her, and tell her all that he had been waiting to tell her for years. His love for her had been kept deep in his heart until he realized that he could loose her to Mic two years ago on the Admiral's porch. He had no right to tell her then, and he lost his will after the cancellation when things went bad for them.  
  
His reverie was cut short as a harried Webb came into the room. He stopped short as he saw Mac for the first time. It took him a moment to recover.  
  
"I was trying to find out where Gunny was when they got a Mayday call from one of the helicopters. It was coming from the site of the bombing. No confirmation of who was on it, but I was told that it was believed that Gunny had left for the site earlier." 


	6. Threats and Missions

To Get Back" part 5/8 or 9  
  
Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: I want to disclaim the months it took me to post this part of the story. For those reading it for the first time it is the sequel to "To Walk Away" which probably help make the story make more sense. When I wrote this story it was before the episodes of Mac going with Webb to Paraguay. Who would have ever thought I was close in my guess about what happens in season 9. I just had the wrong character joining the CIA.  
  
Feedback: Please do! Feedback equals not waiting for 5-6 months before next post of the story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm sat back and watched as Webb whispered something in Mac's ear before turning up to look at him.   
  
"Take care of her, Harm. I'll keep in touch on what's going happening."  
  
"That's much easier to do when she's unconscious. The moment she wakes up she'll be wanting to know when she can leave."  
  
Webb gave a lopsided smile at the truth of that statement. "If anyone can do it you can Harm." With that Webb walked out of the room, leaving Harm alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
  
Harm didn't know how long he sat there watching Mac rest when he heard a commotion going on outside the door. Startled, he went out the door to find the source.   
  
At the end of the hallway stood a group of doctors and nurses standing around the TV. Being too far away, he could not tell what was going on the screen. His heart rate was beating rapidly in his chest as he grew nearer.   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed who was on the screen. There before him photograph of Mac in her uniform as a man robed in traditional middle eastern clothing spoke.   
  
Harm didn't need to hear the words the man spoke on the screen to know what it was all about. The Taliban had sent out a death warrant for Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
*************************************  
  
Crash site  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The trip to the crash site seemed to go on for eternity. What Webb would find there he didn't know, and he hoped against hope that one of the victims was not the Gunny. Webb was the first one off the helicopter as it landed near the crash.   
  
He was greeted by the man that had sent Gunny away from the bombing site. "Hello, Mr. Webb. Coming to take over my work?"  
  
"I'm not here to take anything over. One of our operatives was in the bombing, and I have reason to believe another was in the crash. I want to know all you have on the victims and information on who might have done this."  
  
"You're looking for that Gunnery Sergeant that tried to butt into my case. You'll be happy to know that he is on the helo that left with the other injured. The pilot and copilot probably died before it hit the ground. The other two men aboard are alive, but in critical condition. Now if you'll excuse me I have a crash to investigate."  
  
Webb checked to find out when the next helo went out, but it would be awhile before he could leave. Not wanting to outright interfere he decided to take on his own investigation of the crash. The only thing that stood out was that there was no sign of an apparent suicide mission. These people had gone out only to get rid of the helo, and the information aboard.  
  
Not learning much he was ready to head back for the base to find out what had been learned through intelligence sources, and find out how his friends were doing.  
  
************************************  
  
Base   
  
~~~  
  
As Webb walked towards the hospital, a young corporal came up to him.   
  
"Sir, the General wants to see you right away."  
  
"What's this about?" commanded Webb, not liking being told what to do.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. He just said it was urgent."  
  
Webb reluctantly changed directions to follow the Corporal dreading the feeling that he was not going to like the news he was about to be told. Entering after being called in, Webb stood before a group of distinguished men all in their military uniforms.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Webb. Please have a seat. We called you to this meeting, because of your connection with Colonel Mackenzie. Two hours ago this video was released to the local television stations, and it was broadcast all over the country."  
  
"What's it about?" asked Webb.  
  
"Why don't we let you watch it instead?"  
  
The fear that had cut through Harm as he watched soared through Webb as he watched his friend's picture on the screen. Her life was in danger he knew as long as she was in this country, and even possibly in any part of the Middle East.   
  
"We believe we have found one of the Taliban camps. It is lying near the bomb and crash site, and now with this film we have their own words proclaiming they bombed the town. When translated the man had claimed they bombed the town, because of the evil brainwashing done upon it by the American intruders. In two hours, a bombing mission will be sent over the camp to one make sure it is there, and two to bomb the camp until it is in a weakened state. Then the troops will be sent in to clear it out," said the General.  
  
"You have the option to stay or go with them," spoke up another military man to his right.  
  
"I'll be going with, but I don't want a word spoken to Commander Rabb about what's happening. Keep him out it."  
  
************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shock that once filled Harm was gone, and left behind only a feeling of dread. The doctors told him she was not strong enough to travel in her condition, and the only thing they could provide was guards around the door for her protection. He had readily agreed to the guards knowing it was all they could do until Mac could travel.  
  
The guards would not be allowed to let anyone in unless they had gotten permission from him. Feeling only slightly better then, he returned to his vigil watching Mac. Nobody was going to come after her without going through him first."  
  
He had still not heard from Webb on the crash, and if the Gunny had been in it. He had no clue on how long Webb would take to get the information needed and head out. The door creaked opened warning him someone was coming in.   
  
"How's she doing?" asked Webb walking in.  
  
"She's stable, but there is no sign of her waking up anytime soon. Good thing too! I don't want her knowing what happened with the video. There would be no stopping her."  
  
"Just give her time. She might be hoping that by the time she gets up you'll be in confession mode."  
  
"And I won't disappoint her. What happened with the crash?"  
  
"Gunny was aboard the helo, but he's in the most stable condition of the survivors. The pilots died in the crash."   
  
"I'll have to check up on him later. The man on the video did confess it was the Taliban that did the attacks. Do we have any information on his whereabouts?"  
  
"Some clues, but I'm being kept out of the search. Besides you only have one duty station here, and that is next to Mac. It's hard to confess if you leave her behind. Now I'm leaving you. I will come be by tonight or tomorrow. morning, and get some sleep before you need your own bed."  
  
The door shut behind Webb as he went to prepare for the mission. Harm turned around to watch Mac once again. It was not long though before the cries resounded in the room crying out Harm's name.   
  
************************************  
  
Taliban Camp  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Webb watched from a distance as the pilots flew over the camp bombing it away. He doubted that there would be many survivors and those that did survive would be too weak to fight back.  
  
"We're going in!"  
  
TBC... 


	7. Life's Changes

"To Get Back" 6/7  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.   
  
Feedback: Thanks to my two readers for their wonderful reviews! I hope you continue enjoying it until the end. I like good and bad reviews so bring them on. Please!   
  
AN: We're going Shippery!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm sat silently watching Mac sleep. Her little outburst earlier only lasted a moment before she fell silent again. The doctors had told him it was a good sign that she would be waking up soon, and he was not ready to leave her side even with the assurance she would soon be awake.   
  
Sleep wouldn't come to him, and from the noises of the airplanes up above he knew something was happening out in the dessert. Somehow he knew it had to do with the death threat on Mac, and Webb was involved some way or another. The secretiveness of Webb's actions earlier led him to believe he was holding back, hoping to keep him from going along.   
  
It had worked, he knew that nothing would have stopped him from protecting Mac from anymore harm done to her if he had any say in it. The protectiveness he knew had always been there, but he hid it behind protecting his partner, his job, and his friendship with her. Now he knew better, it came from his love for her and knowing that his world would end without her in it.   
  
Working at JAG hadn't been the same since she left. There was no more bickering and no more joking around with his partner that he was so used to having every day. Bud was an excellent partner, but nothing would live up to having his best friend being beside him or against him.  
  
The ritual dinners they had shared since her leaving JAG had kept him going without seeing her every day at work. It also led him to hope they would become much more without the rules and regulation hanging over their head.  
  
The quiet, "Harm" next to him brought his head up, and he found himself looking into those dark brown eyes. His face lighted up with a smile as he watched her look at him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Inside Taliban Camp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Webb had not been happy when he was stopped from entering the bombed camp before it was cleared by the military. Being told his job there was only to get information needed, and not to actually fight against any survivors.   
  
Looking around there was not much left standing up. The buildings had been blown away to pieces except for one towards the center that had most of its walls torn away, but it was standing like a last testament to the camp it used to be. A testament to the fight that was not over yet between Western Civilization and the terrorists that threatens the world.   
  
Webb headed there knowing that if he were going to find anything it would be in the remains of that building. If any others would reveal anything it would take time to dig and unbury it before it would be found.  
  
Entering, he found men walking around and digging. "Have they found anything?" Webb asked the nearest man.   
  
"No sir. There is some evidence some people in the camp had left before the bombing had started, and might have gotten away with any papers or other evidence. We won't know for sure until more searching has been done."  
  
"Thanks Sergeant, I will be taking my own search of the building."  
  
The man nodded his head as Webb walked away.   
  
************************************  
  
Base Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, you've got to stop falling asleep on a guy. He might start thinking he is boring you," said Harm as he watched her wake up once more.  
  
"You, never," she choked out with her mouth dry. Harm was soon there with ice chips for her.  
  
"Well, a lesser man than me would. Besides the doctors are trying to get rid of us. They want to send you home."  
  
"Harm, what aren't you telling me? They usually don't send someone home unless they are recovered or the patient needs more expertise help then they can offer."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't accept anything less than the full truth, he went for it. "Mac, the longer you stay here the more your life is in danger. The Taliban wants you dead. They sent out pictures of you for all of their members to see."  
  
"So they were after me originally in the bombing? So I'm the reason why all those people died in the bombing."  
  
"It's not your fault. You had no idea that was going to happen. If you had you would have done everything in your power to save those people's lives by getting them out of there."  
  
"Don't placate me." A tear rolled down her cheek, and stopped by Harm's fingers.  
  
"You know me better then that. I know you and I know that you had no way of knowing this was going to happen, and if you could have done something, you would have done everything in your power to stop it including giving your life. Evil men did this, and they are the only ones at fault here. You were meant to live through it, and continue helping against the fight against terrorism." He paused for a moment before continuing, "plus I need you."  
  
"Why Harm?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
A yawn escaped and her eyes started to shut again, but before sleep captured her again, she whispered, "I wish I could believe that."  
  
Harm sat surprised. He didn't know which part she didn't believe, but knew in his heart that she didn't believe his words of love.   
  
"I'll make you believe, Sarah. Just give me a chance and I will prove my love for you."  
  
Though she was already asleep once again, Harm watched as a small smile appeared on her face giving him hope.  
  
************************************  
  
On Route to Base  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Webb closed his eyes from the exhaustion. He had been up all night trying to find evidence about the Taliban and the bombings. They only found some maps and some notes, but nothing concrete.   
  
He would go in and tell Harm the latest news before hitting the hay. Webb knew that Harm knew something was up, and was anxiously awaiting his news. They arrived at base and he headed straight to the hospital.  
  
Webb entered the room to find Harm sound asleep with his head lying against the bed. Taping him on the shoulder, Harm slowly woke up.  
  
"She must be getting better if you are allowing yourself sound sleep," Webb stated.  
  
"Mac woke up a few times during the night. The doctors have okayed her to be released tonight to be sent home. She'll need to check into Bethseda though."  
  
"I'm guessing they'll try to make her escape as quiet as possible so no one suspect her leaving from outside of base."  
  
"They're planning that as we speak. They want to make it as safe, but want her to be as comfortable as possible. So where have you been? Taking part in the action?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me do much, but they bombed away a Taliban Camp, and then we were sent in to retrieve all evidence we could find which wasn't much. Most escaped before the attack."  
  
"So they knew what we were planning? Or at least guessed something would be happening?"  
  
"Probably, I won't be going back home anytime soon. I've got to stay back and work on the bombings. I need some sleep, but I'll try to stop by before you guys leave. Take care of her, Harm."   
  
************************************  
  
Tarmac  
  
Later that evening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm watched as the pilots got the helicopter ready to leave. Mac was lying on a cot next to him that was somehow secured to the wall. It seemed like forever since he came to Afghanistan to rescue her, and now they were finally going home. He knew Mac's future would once again be up in the air, as she will no longer be allowed to work for the CIA. A part of him hoped that she would come back to JAG, but knew it wasn't likely. He hoped even more that wherever her career now took her it wouldn't be without him.  
  
TBC.... 


	8. New Turns

"To Get Back" part 7/7  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me.  
  
AN: Here's the last part. Enjoy, and thank you all for the wonderful feedback! There will be an epilogue coming. For those on the mailing lists, if you are looking for previous parts either email me or go to www.fanfiction.net/~lovejag where all my JAG stories are stored.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Bethseda Hospital  
  
Mac's Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mac lays sound asleep on her cot. Her mind had conjured up the images of that day where so many died, because of a terrorist attack upon the town that had taken her and her partner in for their undercover job.   
  
All she could remember was walking through the school, and looking at each of those kids' faces, which would never know the evil that had brought their death. Stopping short of the outside, she saw a young girl who looked up at her with such hope, but it faltered as the child took her last breath and died before Mac could do a thing to save her. Those bright brown eyes haunted her dreams each night that passed.  
  
There her dreams ended. There was neither memory of the trip in the truck nor the memory of waking up for a mere second when help came. The first true memories of those days in the hospital were those softly spoken words, "Because I love you."  
  
Those words repeated over and over again in her head, but it was not a lone sentence in her mind. It was followed by more words of Harmon Rabb Jr., his words to Sturgis telling him that the man that her ex-boyfriends were either dead or wish they were. A harsh reminder of the men that fallen to their deaths, because they knew one Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
She didn't want to believe his words were true. To believe would bring fear of what would happen to Harm because he loved her, and for no other reason he would die. Was it worth that chance that he might live or risk it for a short while with him?  
  
Mac woke to the gentle feeling of fingers caressing her face. It was then she noticed that she had been crying in her sleep, and those fingers belonged to Harm, who never failed to wipe them away when he was allowed to see them fall.  
  
"Sarah, don't cry. You are safe and home. Maybe not your home, but at least you are nearer then you were. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I...I was dreaming of the bombing, and all those children that died because of me."  
  
Harm stood up and looked at her sternly but gently. "Sarah Mackenzie those children died because of evil men who are out for revenge. You are not at fault for Eddie's and Dalton's deaths, or any other man that died in self-defense. I will not die just because we love each other." Harm walked over to the window. He wanted her to believe his words, and allow herself to love him with all her heart. No matter what he said he knew it would take time and encouragement from him.   
  
"There's no use in arguing who's right or wrong, but Harm I want to believe you. I'm going to try. Just never stop loving me."  
  
He walked over and took her hand in his, and said one simple but full of meaning word, "Never."  
  
*************************************  
  
A Church Cemetery - Alexandria, VA  
  
A week later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The slight hill that curved in the grass was a testament to the newly laid body of a woman who had died. At the opposite end stood a gravestone on it were the words Caroline Raymond, July 1, 1967- November 14, 2003.   
  
Mac stood watch over the gravesite remembering the woman who trained and went with her on that fateful mission. The mission that would take her life away while trying to save others. For a CIA agent, she was a rather optimistic outwardly friendly woman. She was not afraid to say what was in her heart.   
  
Her tongue sometimes on the mission would want to run off on her, but she always caught it in time before it got her in trouble in a country where women were treated as third class citizens.  
  
They had vowed that when they arrived home they would laugh until pigs could fly at those moments where seriousness could only be displayed. To have laughed would acknowledge that something was not right calling suspicion upon them.  
  
The laughs never came, and now it was pain that filled Mac's heart at the memory of a life so young and vivacious. A woman who was not willing to let herself get down when life was harsh. Mac had not been able to go to the funeral, but she was going to pay her last respects to the woman that made it possible for her to finally find happiness in life. A part of Caroline would firmly lie in her heart reminding her to live and love always.   
  
The crunching of the leaves brought another reminder. She would never be alone. Harm would always be there silently watching her and loving her until she was ready to come to him. She felt herself being taken into strong but safe arms as she was hugged.  
  
Breaking away from him after a moment, she went over and said her final good-bye and turned back to Harm, and said "I'm ready."  
  
Mac watched silently as Harm went to the grave, and she heard his soft, "Thank you for bringing her back to me."  
  
Hand in hand they walked out of the cemetery.  
  
************************************  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Two weeks later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking through JAG Headquarters for the first time in months was like walking through your childhood home as an adult. There are so many memories there, but they are all that is left of the past. No longer does the adult belong, but the ghosts of memories past would always play there. It was a nostalgic walk for Mac as she entered the building.   
  
There was no where inside or outside that didn't have some kind of memory for her. She was there to start her career anew once more. No one told her anything about the opportunities that would come forth at the meeting. She knew she would be welcomed back to JAG if she wanted, but was there something more important to her that would come.   
  
She entered the bullpen slowly, looking around her hoping to find a glimpse of her old friends. It didn't long for them to notice her coming in, and she found herself bombarded by questions of her trip and her well being.   
  
Off in the distance, stood Harm, who was wearing a bemused face as he watched Mac try to control the conversation so she could answer all the questions and get on her way to the Admiral's. When she looked up, he winked at her, and mouthed "later," which earned him a full Mac smile.  
  
Soon she found herself in the Admiral's office. Each person staring at her as they awaited her to start.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie reporting, Sirs."  
  
"At ease and sit down, Colonel," ordered the SecNav.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Webb who had been hiding in the back came forward to speak. "Mac, the three of us have spent the morning discussing your future in the military, and came up with several offerings. None of them though are for the CIA. With the death threat, you are too much of a risk.   
  
"Mac, I want you to know that you are welcome to come back to JAG as a lawyer or a judge. We could use your help, but that is up to you to decide," said the Admiral.  
  
"I think I have the best offer for you, Colonel. With the deadline set for putting together a government in Iraq, we need people who can help put it together. We need someone who know law, but also know the people and the language. If this new government is going to work it has to be able to work with the people of Iraq. There will be some traveling, but we will keep you out of the Middle East for your own safety and those that are with you. Think it over and get back to the Admiral or me on your decision," said the SecNav.  
  
"Sir, I don't need time to think it over. Admiral, I was happy here at JAG, but I know that the SecNav's offer is to good to miss out on. It might not be where I thought I was heading when I transferred, but I learned something. These are people of my background. I have the opportunity to help them fulfill and become a great democracy."  
  
"I really didn't expect it, but I wanted you to know that was an option still."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Webb, Mac, you are dismissed."  
  
Walking out, Mac asked the important question weighing in her mind since she got back from Afghanistan.   
  
"How's the Gunny, Webb?"  
  
"He's doing fine, Mac. He'll be coming back here to heal pretty soon."  
  
"Thanks, Webb, for everything."  
  
With that last line, Mac headed to Harm's office. She put on a huge smile and walked into his office and shut the door and blinds. Catching both of them by surprise, she walked over to Harm, with a gleam in her eye, she bent over and kissed him passionately.  
  
Mac knew deep down life was only going to get better and she would find her happiness with the man she was holding tight as they kissed.  
  
The End (except for epilogue) 


	9. Party with kisses

"To Get Back" epilogue  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me. The song "It Had to Be You," from the musical "I'll See You in My Dreams" and sung by Danny Thomas and various artists over the years, was written by Gus Kahn and Ishman Jones.  
  
AN: This story is coming to an end. It's been a great story to write, and I hope a great story to read. For those that don't know the song "It Had to Be You" here is a website for it and the song doesn't need to be downloaded, http://www.341stbombgroup.org/music/it_had_to_be_you.htm. Slick, I tried to make it as you asked me too, but I don't know if it passes the test. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! Please RR this part too!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Admiral's Home  
  
3 months later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harm stood watching as Mac drove into the driveway. There was just barely enough room for her to fit in. The party the Admiral was throwing in honor of his engagement to Meredith had started an hour before. Mac had called to say she was going to be late since her meeting before she left tomorrow to go on another assignment took much longer then expected.  
  
The night had a certain sense of deja vu with it. Once again he was standing on the porch waiting for his date to arrive late. It was someone else's engagement party, and again he was faced with his feelings for Mac.  
  
There had been dates and some kisses between them. He repeated his words of love, but still no response either in agreement or disagreement. Waiting was hard to do, and he started to understand how she felt after Australia. Not knowing when waiting would be over seemed too much to handle.   
  
He looked up to find her smiling at him. He returned it with a full-fledged knee weakening flyboy smile. Watching for a second, he saw the slight flicker of the smile as he knew her knees went weak on her.  
  
She would never admit to him that it affected her, but he had learned to read those little signs that gave her away. Giving him a kiss on the cheek as she came onto the porch, she greeted him, "I see you're in a great mood tonight."  
  
"Why not? The Admiral is in a great mood here and at work. The party is going okay, and I've got the most beautiful date. It will be a perfect night if I get a repeat of the kiss."  
  
"That might be doable if your date gets a dance under the stars. You know under that Marine facade she is a romantic at heart."  
  
"Oh really? Then I'm the man to show her true romance."  
  
"Giving a girl your flyboy grin is not considered romance, mister."  
  
"Haha, Marine, I even know that. That's just how you get the girl to fall under the spell, and then I throw in all of the little romantic things."  
  
"Not this Marine."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
They entered the house, and it seemed fate wanted to separate them. They spent the next hour apart, and Harm was getting impatient for them to be back together. Walking over to the Gunny who had been assigned in charge of music since he couldn't move around much with the cane.   
  
"Gunny, I've got an assignment for you."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"First, relax. This is a party. Secondly, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to play this song in 5 minutes. Finally, I just wanted to let you know I'm glad you're back at JAG even if it is temporarily."  
  
"Thank you, sir, and I will do that for you."  
  
Thanking him, Harm went off to find Mac before the song started. He wanted it to be perfect for them as they danced under the stars. 'Can't have the moment ruined and not get that kiss,' thought Harm.  
  
Finding her talking to Meredith, he dragged her off to the porch just in time.   
  
"Flyboy, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask."  
  
"And missed out on the first part of our new song. Come on lets have that dance."  
  
They started to dance in the traditional pose as the opening streams of the song came through the doors and windows.  
  
It had to be you  
  
It had to be you  
  
I wandered around  
  
And finally found  
  
The somebody who  
  
Could make me be true  
  
Could make me be blue  
  
Or even be glad   
  
Just to be sad  
  
Thinking of you  
  
"No matter what is happening in our lives. I can't stop loving you and being happy doing so. I will always need you in my life."  
  
Harm felt her move closer to him, her hand moved from his hand up his arm causing him to shiver slightly as it wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their hips swayed enticingly against each other.  
  
Some others I've seen  
  
Might never been mean  
  
Might never be crossed  
  
Or try to be bossed  
  
But they wouldn't do  
  
For nobody else  
  
Gave me a thrill  
  
With all your faults  
  
I love you still  
  
It had to be you  
  
Wonderful you  
  
It had to be you  
  
"No one could compare to you, Harm. Every boyfriend was a comparison to you. Mic was right that I never loved him enough, because I love you. I'm in love with you."  
  
She looked up at him and saw so much emotion in his eyes. "I love you so much Sarah."  
  
Her heart leaped as she truly accepted his words this time. She didn't know what it was that caused this belief. Maybe it was the song, time, and/or the place of where he first said those words I love you even if it could have been mistaken to mean someone else.  
  
At that moment all she wanted to do was kiss him, and so she did. She leaned up as he leaned down kissing her gently. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth as he licked her lips, and he allowed him in as their tongues dueled against each other. Each wanting to take over the space.  
  
His arms crushed her against him even more tightly. There was nothing they wanted more then for the moment to last forever. Their lips parted as need for air overtook their passion. They looked into each other's eyes and knew nothing would be the same ever again. They were starting something beautiful and everlasting.  
  
Harm started kissing her neck as he tried to calm his heartbeat. "Can we leave the party now?"  
  
"I have no objection, counselor. We've got much to talk about, and only one more night before I leave."  
  
"Well we could hold off the conversation to make sure you have a reason to come back home."  
  
"Nope, we're having the conversation and anything else you can think of you want to do for the night. Come on lets say our good-nights and congratulations."  
  
That night they would talk about the past and the future, and Mac tried to explain her reasons for not believing until now. They spent that night together, and the next day she left on assignment, but with special memories to keep her going for the next two weeks.  
  
The End 


End file.
